Miseria
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Ginny Weasley was mourning for all the people she'd once known, for her youth and her life, taken away by some stupid war… DMGW, RWHG, HPPP, BZDG oneshot.


A/N: This is just a oneshot inspired by Sturm und Drang's Miseria. I don't own Harry Potter; I don't own the song.

Dedicated to my friends back home. I was a little depressed because of homesickness, and here is the result.

**

* * *

******

Miseria

_Do you remember those days of old times?_

_These Days were so golden_

_And all shining bright._

_Now those days are gone,_

_Now I'm here all alone,_

_Alone, oh miseria…_

Once, it had been perfect. It had even been idyllic. Once, a long time ago.

At Hogwarts, they had all been happy. Sunny days spent by the lake and winter evenings spent by the fire were still vibrant in her memory. All her friend had been there, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

There had been Ron and Hermione, of course. After they had finally admitted their love, the couple had been nearly inseparable. There had been Harry, too. To everybody's surprise, he'd hooked up with Pansy Parkinson, who had grown to be a pretty young woman. So naturally there had also been other Slytherins. If you got to know them a little better, they weren't so bad after all. Among her friends belonged Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. And there had been Ginny's boyfriend. Draco Malfoy.

_The sun was so shining,_

_But rain came one day,_

_The dark came so fast_

_And now it's here to stay._

_This is my life,_

_In this cold emptiness,_

_Empty, oh miseria…_

Ginny had been happy. Her days had been filled with light and laughter. She'd truly enjoyed being with her friends. And she loved Draco. She knew he'd loved her, too. All of them had been young and carefree. The world outside of Hogwarts hadn't really mattered to them.

Until that one day. The one day Voldemort had risen. The day he'd finally decided to openly attack wizarding society. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been the first to leave, searching for a way to destroy the Dark Lord. Blaise'd left, too. As his father had refused to be a Death Eater, his whole family, mortally endangered, had gone into hiding. Ginny herself and the remaining friends had decided to fight. Soon, they'd joined the Order of the Phoenix. Skilled in combat, they left a few months later. The war had begun.

_Take me away,_

_Take me back to_

_When life was livable,_

_I can't stay_

_In this hell, oh miseria…_

Ginny was lost in her past. The memories wouldn't fade away. She lived again with the happy days, but the sad days took over as they had back then. Ginny was drowning in her own mind. She knew it. She refused to fight it, though. What she really wanted was to forget. Forget everything and start over new. Darkness had taken away that possibility. So she hid in a corner of her mind, remembering the golden days, left behind so far…

_Do you remember that day when all died?_

_I'd give my everything_

_Just for its change._

_This is the end,_

_I can't stand all this pain,_

_The pain, oh miseria…_

The day of the final battle. It had been a desperate fight on both sides. Ginny and her friends had been there. They'd fought the Death Eaters, but they had been only a few Order members, not able to defend themselves against Voldemort's followers. So Ginny had watched them die.

One after the other had been brutally slaughtered on the battlefield that fateful day. Daphne had been the first one, hit by her father's killing curse. Afterwards, Ginny had tripped over the lifeless bodies of her brother and Hermione, united in death. Then had come Pansy, sacrificing herself to save Harry's life. Finally there had been Draco. When he'd fallen down, his face a motionless mask, his body covered in blood and dirt, Ginny's world had stopped spinning.

It had been Blaise who'd found her on the battlefield. Lying among the corpses of her friends and enemies, she had looked almost peaceful in her unconsciousness. Fortunately he'd seen the faint movement of her chest, shallow breaths escaping her lips.

When she'd woken, her world had been turned upside down. All her friends, her love, everybody she'd known had died in that last battle. She didn't know who had won in the end, but it scarcely mattered anymore. What mattered were the emptiness she felt inside, the grief, the mourning… the pain. She had been young, but war had made her grow old. Ginny now looked and felt like a thirty-year-old in spite of her real age of seventeen. Moreover, she was alone. Blaise was mourning himself for his love, his best friend and his family. Besides her, he was the only survivor they knew of. They were both alone; together, but still alone.

_Take me away,_

_Take me back to_

_When life was livable._

_I can't stay_

_In this hell, oh miseria…_

The light around her had faded into darkness and left was only empty space. In the real world, the sun had also set. Pale twilight spread across the stony landscape in front of her. Finally, night claimed the land. Ginny sat on the ground until long after midnight, silently crying. She didn't feel the the cold or the rain for she was numb, for she refused to feel anymore.

Ginny Weasley was mourning for all the people she'd once known, for her youth and her life, taken away by some stupid war…

* * *

A/N: Please review!  
Anna Scathach


End file.
